¿No quieres ser mi Valentín?
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: Yamato invita a Mimi para hacer chocolates pero como siempre la castaña busca alguna forma de ponerle nervioso.


Quería escribir algo rápido, ya que ya San Valentín pasó y he estado muy desconectada.

 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **¿No quieres ser mi Valentín?**

* * *

El rostro de Yamato adquirió un tono rojizo mientras colocaba el chocolate, ahora líquido, en el molde de estrellas. No podía creer que estuviese haciendo chocolates para su hermano. Todo porque según él Hikari le dijo que quería que le diera chocolates.

—Chocolate, vaya tontera. De las pocas veces que las chicas regalan algo y tengo que hacer ésto, vaya broma de mal gusto…

Pero no debía quejarse tanto, después de todo había aceptado, más que nada para pasar tiempo con una castaña.

—Oh, vamos. ¿No te parece divertido? Después puedes lamer la cuchara —bromeó la susodicha, riendo.

Mimi Tachikawa le miraba divertida mientras ella sacaba los chocolates del molde que había elegido y empezaba a prepararlos.

El rubio jamás creyó que la castaña que le ponía azúcar a los huevos fuese buena en la cocina. Aunque a veces les obligara a comer cosas realmente extrañas que quitaban el apetito de sólo verlas.

Sonrió leve al ver que parecía bastante animada en preparar aquellos chocolates, sin embargo había escuchado que uno de ellos era especialmente para un compañero de su clase, pensó que eran para Koushiro.

Pero ni se le ocurriría preguntarle directamente a la castaña, ni de broma.

—¡Ah, estoy tan emocionada de hacer chocolates! ¡Gracias por invitarme a hacer mis chocolates, Yamato-san! —se la veía emocionada, más que de costumbre.

—No es nada…de verdad —éste negó con la mano, manteniendo un rictus en sus labios y dejaba el molde en su refrigerador.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos mientras el rubio se limpiaba las manos con un pequeño trapo y la castaña colocaba sus chocolates en diferentes y pequeñas cajas, notaba que había por lo menos...diez colores diferentes, o más, realmente para diferenciar los tonos de colores no era muy bueno.

—¿A quién le darás chocolates, a Sora? —Yamato dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa, le impresionaba lo directa que cera Mimi. —¿ _Gyaku Choco_? —la escuchó reír.

—Po-Por supuesto que no —él bufó, sintiendo las mejillas sonrojadas mientras volteaba la mirada hacia otro lado. —Son de Takeru, como los suyos salieron malos…

—¿Los tienes que hacer tú? —ella rió.

—No es gracioso —aunque era cierto.

—Está bien, no lo es —ella movió una de sus manos, guiñando uno de sus ojos. —¿Entonces no regalarás nada a nadie? ¿Ni siquiera a mí?

El rubio hizo una mueca, sintiendo las mejillas rojas.

—¿Acaso tú quieres?

—¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres ser mi Valentín?

—¿E-Estás segura de lo que dices…?

Sin embargo el timbre sonó de repente haciendo que ambos jóvenes miraran hacia la puerta.

—Debe ser Takeru que busca los chocolates.

Yamato en cierta parte agradeció la interrupción y se fue hasta la puerta, notando efectivamente que se trataba de su hermano menor.

—¡Lo siento, hermano! Por obligarte a esto —el joven Takaishi mostraba una sonrisa de disculpa mientras se adentraba a la cocina, pudiendo notar a su amiga allí.

—Eh, Mimi-chan, qué sorpresa —el rubio menor un tanto impresionado se acercó a su amiga.

—Como Yamato-san comentó que tenía que preparar tus chocolates me invitó a que yo hiciera los míos ya que en mi casa mi mamá tiene la cocina ocupada, quiere hacer una cena de amigos en casa —la chica rió, de buen humor por aquello.

—¿Eh? ¿Mi hermano tuvo un buen gesto? —Takeru sonrió, divertido para luego pasar su mirada hacia su hermano mayor.

Cuando la castaña finalmente terminó de preparar sus chocolates a la par que Yamato también lo hacía ésta le dio una pequeña cajita azul celeste. —Éste es para ti, Yamato-san —él se sorprendió ante aquello y con las mejillas de un suave rojo aceptó el chocolate.

—Gra-Gracias, Mimi-san…

—¡No es nada! —musitó animada. —Luego le tengo que dar a los demás, ¡ah! Takeru-kun —y mientras decía aquello tomó otra cajita de cartón, esta vez de color amarillo y se encaminó hacia la sala, donde el menor estaba mirando la televisión. —Este es para ti.

Yamato al darse cuenta de ello se sintió como un globo desinflándose, entonces todas esas cajitas de colores eran básicamente para todo el grupo.

—¡Creo que yo me voy! Tengo que darle chocolates a los demás...y también a Ichijo-kun.

Cuando la castaña abandonó el departamento del rubio éste sólo tenía una cara de confusión.

—¿Quién es Ichijo?

Takeru, quién estaba comiéndose ya el chocolate que le había regalado Mimi le miró.

—Un compañero de clase, y el chico que le gusta Mimi, o gustaba. Eso dijo Hikari la otra vez, ¿por qué te interesa, hermano?

Éste resopló, un tanto nervioso, y quizá molesto.

—Sólo pregunto, ya que estaba haciendo chocolates en mi cocina…

Takeru mostró una sonrisa, de esas que le mostraba a su hermano cuando sabía que mentía.

—¿Seguro, hermano? No se te da bien mentir.

—Cállate o me comeré los chocolates que planeas darles a Hikari-chan.

—Eso es muy malvado de tu parte —el rubio menor agarró rápidamente la caja rosa con estrellas blancas antes de que su hermano le pusiera las manos encima.

—Será mejor que te declares rápido a Mimi-chan sino quieres verla con nuevo novio, ¡nos vemos!

Fue tan rápido la manera en que Takeru habló y se fue que al rubio no le dieron tiempo de replicar absolutamente nada.

—Tsk, qué poca suerte tengo —murmuró de forma cansada mientras revolvía su cabello con su mano.

Apestaba a chocolate, y esperaba ya quitarse el olor, le estaba dando nauseas.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

El Gyaku Choco (traducido como chocolate inverso, más o menos) es cuando es el hombre el que regala chocolate.

Y sí, me gusta poner a Yamato como enamorado de Mimi que a la inversa.


End file.
